(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device including a driving device and a driving method of the display device including the driving device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a plurality of pixels, which is a unit for displaying an image, and a plurality of drivers.
In the display device, a plurality of pixels is connected to a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. Each of the pixels may include a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, which is connected to a gate line and a data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the gate line and the data line. The gate line and the data line may extend in different directions and cross each other.
The driver includes a data driver for applying a data voltage to the pixel and a gate driver for applying a gate signal that controls the switching element to apply the data voltage to a pixel.
The gate driver and the data driver may be integrated on the display panel, or may be mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) connected to the display panel in a chip form or disposed on the display panel.
The gate driver typically includes a shift register or a scanning driving circuit including a plurality of stages subordinately connected thereto. The gate driver may receive a plurality of driving voltages and a plurality of gate control signals to generate a gate signal. The driving voltage may include a gate-on voltage that turns on a switching element and a gate-off voltage that turns off the switching element, and the gate control signal may include a scanning start signal that instructs scanning starting, a gate clock signal that controls an output time of the gate-on pulse and the like. The gate driver generates a gate signal to be inputted to a corresponding gate line based on the driving voltage and the gate control signal to output the gate signal to the corresponding gate line.
A length of driving signal line such as a gate line and a data line typically increases as a size of a display panel of a display device increases. Accordingly, a delay may occur in the gate signal at a portion of a gate line that is far apart from the gate driver, e.g., an end portion of the gate line, thereby distorting a waveform of the gate-on pulse. Further, a length of a signal wire that transmits a driving voltage and a gate control signal inputted to the gate driver increases as the size of the display device increases, such that the waveform of the driving voltage and the gate control signal may be distorted as being away from an input point of the signals. Then, a deviation may occur in the gate-on pulse of the gate signal according to the position of the display panel of the display device. Further, a length of the data line may increase as the size of the display panel increases, such that the data signal may be delayed according to the position of the display panel. Accordingly, the input timing of the data voltage inputted to the switching element and the input timing of the gate signal may not be synchronized with each other, and luminance of the image may be degraded.